Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags include a microchip combined with an antenna. The tag is generally included in packaging that is designed to permit the RFID tag to be attached to an object to be tracked. The tag's antenna picks up signals from an RFID reader or scanner and then returns the signal, usually with some additional data that identifies the contents of the package or otherwise identifies the item tagged.
RFID tags typically come in two types—passive tags and active tags. Passive tags require no internal power source, whereas active tags require a power source. Since passive RFID tags have no internal power supply, they can be quite small in size, thereby enabling them to be used in a wide array of applications. For example, RFID tags have been used in passports, electronic payment systems, cargo tracking systems, automotive applications, animal tracking applications, and have even begun being used in humans for providing health information.
Nevertheless, due to the sensitivity of the components used to form the RFID tags, the circuitry and/or antennas, the RFID tags can become damaged or inoperable when subjected to environmentally unfriendly environments, such as those with high temperatures and/or those operated under sterilization conditions. In many prior art RFID articles, the RFID tags are located within two-piece structures that, due to the manufacture of the article, includes seams where the two pieces are joined. As used herein, “seams” are those areas where two pieces of a thermoplastic structure are joined together. These two pieces may be mechanically or chemically attached to one another, but the resulting structure still includes a seam. While acceptable for standard use, during sterilization events, the RFID article is subjected to high heat and/or steam, which causes the seams to expand slightly, enabling the sterilization medium to enter into the cavity of the RFID article, thereby damaging the electrical components of the RFID tag and rendering the RFID article non-functioning after just a few sterilization cycles.
In addition, due to the seams, the RFID articles of the prior art have a structural weakness at the seam such that even if a higher impact thermoplastic material or materials is used to form the RFID housing, the RFID articles have lower break strengths as the RFID article will typically fail at the point of the seam. This is especially true for articles that have been subjected to sterilization conditions that help weaken the article along these seams.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an RFID article having enhanced thermal resistance and/or break strength. It would also be beneficial to provide an RFID article that may be subjected to repeated exposures to sterilization conditions without damage to the RFID tag. It would also be beneficial to provide an RFID article that may be easily manufactured.